brenielverse_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Dureth
"Everybody has an price (sic)." ''-Dureth'' '''Dureth the Arcane Thief '''was a Drow Rogue and Mage from Breniel who joined the team of heroes that defeated Deminor during her second coming. He'd later become a criminal boss of renown in Valarda. Appearance Dureth had dark, purple-ish skin and long silver hair. He was rather thin, which was not a sign of weakness; it allowed him to use his agility to its fullest extent. He wore a black Elven armor designed to be both light and resistent. He also had a flowing black cape with a hood. Personality Although a kleptomaniac and kind of a sociopath, Dur knew how to be a loyal partner, aiding his companions whenever necessary (even if simply for his own selfish needs). Because of his foreign origins, he had a strong accent and difficulty to express himself in the Common language. He was a gambler, but also a tightwad, willing to spend hours haggling with shopkeepers to get the best prices. Biography Life in the Streets Nobody knows where Dureth comes from, but most of his youth was spent on the streets of Port Talor as a pickpocket. Thanks to the Drow race's reputation, he suffered a lot of prejudice. His only friend was a young reject from the Arcane Academy of Alduinia who used his magic to trick citizens into getting rid of their precious coins, a skill Dur learned and mastered. The Wedding of Princess Demeter As he heard of the marriage of Princess Demeter to Lord Darius Firebyrd, he went to Valarda to look for opportunities to fill his wallet. There he met Illyaas and Glarin. After taking part of the jousting tounament, he helped Princess Demeter escape her arranged marriage and marry the man she actually loved. Rise of Deminor Returning Hector to Princess Demeter was a lovely scene, only to be spoiled all too soon by Lord Darius, who conspired to assume the throne after marrying and possibly killing off the Princess and her Father, the King. The evil Lord was defeated, only to reveal a new threat; Deminor, the Lord of Shadows, who had risen again and taken the King prisoner. Adventures in Breniel As Dureth and his companions traveled through Breniel, they stumbled upon many adventures, including defeating a Necromancer at Merrypond and defeating a Lizara tribe at Eldaria. Also in Eldaria they talked to the Lady of the Forest Erannia, revealing that they needed to find the Griffin Sword to defeat Deminor before "a wound bleeds in the sky". This wound, as they later figured out at the Arcane Academy of Alduinia, was the Luxia Comet, that would increase Deminor's power significantly. At the Faraway Mountains, they find the Temple of the Griffin, where they pass the tests and face the Guardian Dragon, retrieving the Sword. The Battle of Valarda As the Luxia Comet passes through the sky, Deminor attacks Valarda with an army of monsters. Dureth vanishes during the battle, which dissappointed his friends, who believed he ran away. But it turns out that the Drow was just searching for reinforcements, including Princess Demeter, who delivered Illyaas the missing key: The Orb of Valaran. Combined with the Griffin Sword, the Orb produces a ray that destroys Deminor and her army. He receives the title of Knight of Breniel. The Phase Spiders Dureth was offered the role of Archmage for his services, which he refused. His heart was on the streets, not in some dust-filled library, he said. He later formed his own guild of thieves, known as The Phase Spiders, at Valarda, and was the leader until his ultimate passing in Year 617 After Palladus, killed by an Assassin hired by a rival gang. Legacy The Phase Spiders are still active today, lead by an apprentice of Dureth. Its influence has reached Alduinia, Port Talor and The Thirteen Islands. See Also * Glarin * Illyaas * Deminor Category:Legends of Breniel Category:Fabletop Category:Player Characters